VTA System
The VTA Rail System 'is a commuter rail network in The City of Vetriver. It is operated by the Vetriver Transit Authority (VTA). As of current the VTA System has 16 stations, including one in The City of Centura in Reyida. The system has 6 colour-coded lines. History The Vetriver Transit Authority was established to handle a mass transit system in the City of Vetriver by the Senja Department of Transportation (SenDOT). The first proposed idea was the Vetriver Subway Network. A similar idea to the underground network in use in Reyida by the RTA. This idea was scraped however as they found the costs and time to construct an underground network wouldn't be worth it in the end. The first actual attempt at a commuter network was an elevated rail system. The elevated rail system would run lines throughout the city. A portion of this elevated rail still exists, and makes up the Centura Station, Riverside TRF Station, and Downtown Station. A line was suppose to continue further from the Downtown Station into the rest of the city, however after some work and decisions, it was decided the space wasn't there to build more stations without destroying more buildings. The line that was suppose to go over Goldwinn St. was then removed. However, the decision to make a ground rail network for the rest of the city was more cost effective, time efficient and made more sense in the long run. It would also extend further out to the suburbs and the villages further out of the city. The first station built after the decisions was the Lake Park Station, which would then extend further to Commack, and then Aberdeen, to create the Blue Line. The VTA System will eventually expand even further. Says VTA Officials. Lines * '''Blue Line - '''Running from Vetriver (Downtown) to Allenton. Downtown, Riverside, Lake Park, Commack, Aberdeen, Allenton. * '''Red Line - '''Running from Vetriver to Centura, RYA. Riverside TRF, Centura. * '''Green Line - '''Loops Lake Park back to Downtown. Lake Park TRF, Dousman, Dempster, Hannover Park. * '''Orange Line - '''Running from Aberdeen to Larsen. Aberdeen, Larsen. * '''Yellow Line - '''Running from Commack to Swanton Rd. Commack Central, Hill Valley, Swanton. * '''Purple Line - '''Subway line running from Downtown Vetriver to Dousman. (Eventually Aberdeen) Downtown Vetriver, Hospital/Dempster, Grand Mall, Freemont Ave. Transfer Stations Stations that have "'TRF" in the name are "Transfer Stations". TRF Stations are stations in which have more than one line running through/to them. Transfer Stations are used so that individuals can get to other parts of the city where their line may not run, but another does. Such as someone traveling from Centura to Dousman in Vetriver. They would take the Red Line to the Riverside TRF Station, transfer to the blue line, take that to the Lake Park TRF Station, and then transfer to the Green Line to Dousman. There are only two current TRF Stations; Riverside TRF and Lake Park TRF. There are more TRF Stations planned with the expansion plan in the future. Future Expansion The VTA have completed all phases of initial construction. Phase 1 was the blue and red line from Downtown Vetriver to Aberdeen, and Riverside to Centura. Phase 2 was the Green Line Loop from Lake Park back to Downtown Centura. Expansion was done to the Blue Line to connect it to Allenton. Creation of the Orange Line to Larsen soon followed shortly afterwards. The Yellow Line was created to connect northern Commack to Central Commack Station. There was an extension to the Yellow Line in Commack to the Swanton Station.This was by request of the VDC for their employees for easier access to the VTA for commuting. VDC paid for and built the station for the City of Commack. Recently completed was the Purple Line Subway. The Purple Line runs from the Downtown Vetriver subway station and runs East-West underneath Goldwinn Ave all the way to Freemont Ave in Dousman. It is the only completely underground line of the VTA System. The VTA System says it may dabble in creating more subway lines with the success of the making part of the Blue/Red Line a subway, and the Purple Line. System Map Category:Transportation Category:Senja